


We Can Devour

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, F/F, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Polyamorous Murder Wives!, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then he got blood all over my new shoes!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Devour

"And then he got blood all over my new shoes!" Harley pouts, settling grumpily into a chair, "d'you know how long I saved up for these, Red?"

"Yes, Harley..."

"Five _months_ , I saved up for those, Red!" Harley huffs, and delicately lifts her foot - examines the bright pink straps, the splatters of sticky red blood, with a mournful expression, "honestly, I woulda killed him again. Except that that woulda violated the laws of the universe or something."

"It's alright," Selina, who has far more tolerance for conversations about shoes, soothes her. Presses a gentle hand to her forehead, and smoothes back her pretty blonde hair, "you left his corpse in a horrible mess, didn't you?"

"Well, _yeah_!"

"So that's good enough," Selina smiles, a fond and sharp little thing. Presses a kiss to Harley's forehead, and smoothes back her hair again, "hey, do you want to borrow my second best pair of shoes and go out tonight? It'll probably take your mind off things."

"Hm," she says, and finally spins in her chair - carefully, although not as carefully as she could've because it's good to keep even your closest allies on their toes, lays down the latest syringe of poison that she's been working on, "don't you have a _job_ tonight, Selina?"

"Of course, _Pam_ ," Selina, to her credit, doesn't flinch _much_ at the clink of the plastic against the table - but the brief burst of tension in her shoulders, the small pinch of her mouth, is _just_ as gratifying, "but that's my present to you, to take _your _mind off shoes."__

__...And she smiles a little, despite herself. Because, despite everything and all the shoes on top of that, life itself is pretty gratifying when she stops to think about it._ _


End file.
